


Under the Stars - David x Reader

by AmelieLaForte



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieLaForte/pseuds/AmelieLaForte
Summary: Everything seemed right when he was next to you. Even just staring at the night sky was drastically different. His sea foam green eyes shined so bright under the stars, forcing you to forget what you were going to say. "David, I-" you tried to stammer out, but his childish grin stopped you from confessing.  Unphased, he pointed out the big dipper.  You could feel your hands starting to clam up. If you didn't say it now, would you ever have a chance? You're only here for the summer...





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever xReader story. It's all in the love of good, clean fluff! Welcome, campers! Please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at Camp Campbell, a worn-down excuse for a summer retreat. You meet a very handsome man and his sidekick, Gwen.

You tried to shut your eyes tight and clear your mind, your makeshift pillow the only thing of comfort on the bus ride to camp. It was April the 13th, a date that you had been simultaneously looking forward to and dreading. Your head was full of clouds, and stomach full of butterflies. It was a wonder that you were selected out of the whopping three applicants for the newest position at Camp Campbell. After all, you were highly unqualified. You had only submitted the application in the first place because at three in the morning, every job seems the same. And in a depressed stupor, you were submitting your resume to every single job opening 50 miles out. Anything to get you away from your house for the summer. The bus hit a pothole, and you were thrown out of your thoughts when the sweater slipped from its resting place between your head and the window. Your temple smacked the greasy pane, and you shouted in surprise. Luckily the driver didn't seem to notice or care, his one eye glued to the slippery paved road like a fisherman surveying his line. 

The line of trees suddenly gave way to a jarringly empty plot of land leading to the camp. Dust and gravel spit from the tires and the dilapidated camp sign came into view. You inwardly hoped that this didn't foreshadow the state of the entire grounds. The bus finally slowed to a halt in front of two cabins, and what looked like a conference building turned into a mess hall. The dust cloud cleared, and you eagerly hopped off the out of date vehicle and said a swift thanks to the driver. He grumbled in response, and promptly drove away. You nearly jumped six feet into the air when one of the cabin doors burst open. "Howdy!", screeched a lanky, ginger man wearing a pair of loved  khakis and a forest green shirt. In a flash he was in front of you, grabbing your hand and shaking it vigorously. "I'm David! One of your friendly and reliable Co-Counselors here at the amazing Camp Campbell! It's so good to finally meet you! We would have met previously, but after Daniel, Gwen won't let me near any of the applications! Haha! Fancy that!" 

You took a deep breath for him and blinked. Attempting to take in all the information at once showed on your face, and David took notice. He shook his head in playful understanding. "Now don't you worry, even though Gwen accepted your application, I just know that you're going to fit right in here at camp. Why, we've got just about everything under the sun to do! That is, if we have the sun to do it with!" Your face was slowly becoming more and more lax. Your brain was fighting the urge to shut down completely. 

Before your meltdown, however, he slapped a hand on your shoulder. "And that's why being here at Camp Campbell is so swell!" Before you could cough out a reply, David motioned towards the secondary cabin. "This is my-...excuse me! Our Co-Counselor Gwen's cabin. I must warn you, she doesn't take kindly to anyone entering without her knowledge. But I'm sure your company is quite fantastic! I wouldn't mind you entering at all! No siree!" As if on cue, Gwen stepped slowly out of her cabin and glared at the sun for a moment before glancing in your direction. Throwing two thumbs-up, she then promptly slammed the door shut. 

You were having second thoughts about this job. The stress was looming over you, and if you didn't close your mouth soon, drool was going to come out. David patted your shoulder lightly. "And that's Gwen! Isn't she great?!" Under normal circumstances, you would assume that was heavy sarcasm. But this was David, a man you could only assume was absolutely still a child on the inside. You dumbly nodded and blinked twice, glancing at the conference center. David must have been watching your eyes, because he followed your gaze to the larger building. Barking out a simple reply of, "That's the mess hall!" left your questions answered and your mouth drier than before. If this is what the whole summer was going to be like, you just might have to call it quits. The 'Mess Hall' looked like it had seen better days. And hopefully, you would too.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the reader make some delicious pancakes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waffles are infinitely better, though.

It took two hours of walking around the campsite for David to suddenly jerk to a stop, turn completely around to face you, and fully take in your appearance. You had a glowing (..sweaty..) complexion, and you looked completely exhausted. Thankfully, it seemed mercy was on your side, as your co-counselor had decided that the tour was finally over. "Well golly! Sometimes I can just ramble on. You know how it is." In fact, David looked a little sheepish, despite him being the reason why your feet felt like they could fall off at any moment. But there was just something about him that made you feel a twinge of regret for not being as invested as he was in the conversation. You cleared your throat and gave him a thumbs up, praying that this would satisfy his need for recognition. Luckily for you, Gwen had made him plenty used to this type of conversation, and he finally led you to your new living quarters. 

David grunted slightly as he pushed open your cabin door. A puff of dust jolted out from the seams of the wood, and it gave a groan in response. "Oh wow! I wonder how long this cabin has been out of commission? Camp Campbell has only ever had two counsellors at a time, so this was most likely a storage..." as the dust cleared and the last bit of sunlight settled into the corners of your room, you gasped inwardly. "St-storage...closet..", he coughed out as the shock set in. Cobwebs seemed to touch every single inch of the cabin, from top to bottom. A layer of dust coated the surfaces of the room, most likely several centimeters deep. The dresser had a mirror that probably hadn't reflected anything for years. And there was only 30 more minutes left of sunlight for the day, way too short of a time to tackle cleaning the entire cabin. David sensed your stress and slowly closed the door back. You started to sweat. Where would you sleep?

Amazingly, he didn't seem phased at all. "Alrighty! Tomorrow will be 'Clean the Cabin Day'! But for now..." his chin tilted down towards you. "If you don't mind, you can sleep in my bed." Your ears took about three seconds to register what he just said, and your face exploded into a full out blush. Your expression must have been contagious, because David's cheeks grew increasingly pinkish and he began to sweat also. "Wh-what I mean is that I have a couch! That I can sleep on! And you can take my bed! It's totally normal! And fine! And there's nothing weird about it!" You were worried that if this continued, David would overheat and possibly combust. You softly nodded your head and agreed, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, let's get some food before we go to bed..." Again, you nodded, and even though your feet were protesting, you headed to the mess hall.

"So! Whatcha hungry for? I can whip up just about anything you can think of! We've got.." David was turned away from you, digging through the cupboard of the mess hall kitchen. Shockingly, this place looked well cared for. It was stocked pretty good and it was actually clean, something you wish your cabin was. "Lots of stuff! Omelettes, burgers, cereal, and of course pancake-" You slammed your hands on the counter of the kitchen when you heard the last choice, already drooling. "Oh my god! Pancakes. Please. Please make pancakes." David was shocked to hear more than a "Mhmm..." and "yeah.." from you for the first time, so he was eager to please. "Pancakes? Roger that! I've even got some blueberries in the fridge! Lets get cooking!"

If there was anything your co-counselor looked like right now, it was an angel. A streak of flour appeared on his cheek while he whisked the batter together for your dinner. David gave a quick smile your way and asked you to hand him the blueberry carton. "Hey! Can you..." and then all hell broke loose. He jolted and gasped, sending the flour bag straight up into the air and down on the two of you. You shrieked and tried to grab it before it hit the floor, but you slipped on the nicely waxed tile and landed on your hands and knees. David also tried to catch it, but grabbed just the corner and pulled, sending a torrential downpour of flour down on everything. "Oh my gosh! I am so so sorry!" But as he stepped towards you, he slipped on flour and landed straight on his butt. Covered in flour, you sat up and on to your knees to look around. Everything was white. The floor, David, and you. He grimaced and sat up slowly, daring to look you in the eyes, expecting you to be angry. 

You shocked him by giggling softly. And then louder. And then much louder until tears were coming out of your eyes and cleaning away little streaks of flour on your face. "Da-david you should've seen your face! You grabbed ju-just the bag and you broke it! You dummy!" He shivered a little bit and started to laugh with you. You felt the stress leave your body immediately and locked eyes with David. It felt like you were seeing him for the first time. There, on the kitchen floor, covered in flour and laughing, you finally took in what he looked like. And he was..cute.

You shook your head and stifled your laughter. There was still something on your mind, though. "Hey, David?" He never took his eyes off of you. "Yes?" You cleared your throat and brushed a little powder off of your hands. "What spooked you in the first place?" You thought you could see pink under the flour on his face, but you couldn't be sure. He sat up a little straighter and laughed. "I..never asked you what your name was...it should've been the first thing I did as soon as I saw you. But I was too excited and kind of ended up dragging you around with me all day. I'm sorry." 

You pushed yourself up off the floor and giggled, dusting off your knees as you straightened your body out. Holding out a hand to David, you smiled. 

"It's (Y/N)."

You could've sworn you saw a little more pink under all that flour.


	3. Sweet Dreams at Camp Campbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, your cabin is officially out of commission? What will you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sweet Davey.

The showers available to the counselors at the camp reminded you of a college dorm bathroom. Simple tile floors, with an old curtain that didn't quite touch the floor. David insisted that you get cleaned up straight after dinner, but it wasn't like you were going to protest. While you scrubbed the flour out of your hair, you wondered if it was even possible to make your cabin completely livable tomorrow. Pictures of cobwebs popped into your head, and you shivered at the thought. There was just something about those long, lanky legs that really creeped you out. David's legs were ok though. Even if they wer- wait what?! You blushed at the intrusive thought and scrubbed harder. 'You just met the guy.' You whispered that little mantra in your head for the rest of the shower.

David had done his best to make the bed as nice as possible for you. In fact, he was currently bent over it, mumbling that 'No lady should have to sleep in an uncomfortable bed'. You tapped him on the shoulder twice. While you were hoping to break his concentration, and let him know that he didn't need to try so hard for just you, David jumped 2 feet in the air and whipped around. His whole body was on edge until he spotted you. "Oh," he breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's just you." Right after those words came out of his mouth, he fumbled and broke out into a sweat. "Not that you're not important! Of course it's not just you! I-" You smiled in an attempt to calm him down. He patted the comforter once and gestured with open arms to his bed. "W-well...tada! All ready for you." The bed did look comfortable. The sheets were an inviting dusty blue, with little deer patterned around here and there. The headboard was a simple log type, but it didn't look cheap. You glanced over at the couch and winced. The thing looked unused for years and very itchy. You wondered how David would be able to sleep on it, but he insisted. Multiple times, in fact, that he would be just fine. 

You slowly got into bed, savoring the feeling of finally getting off your aching feet. The cool sheets were doing wonders on your body, and the pillow was just right. You adjusted so you could face David. He was looking happy, even though he had to sleep on the lumpy sofa. You yawned big and smiled lazily at him, whispering a quick thanks before rolling back over. David wished you sweet dreams and the both of you closed your eyes and slept.

You had slept for maybe about two hours before David woke you up. He was still asleep, but the constant shivering was making the sofa creak and groan. You tugged at the comforter, releasing it from the tucked state it was in and bundled it up in your arms. Quietly, you put one foot on the ground and pressed your weight down on it. 'Please don't make any noise you old floorboards!' you inwardly pleaded. The old wood shockingly complied, and you tiptoed over to your cold companion. He looked miserable even in sleep, the shoddy blanket on him was obviously not doing the job. You gently unfolded the comforter and laid it over him the softest you could. He stopped fidgeting immediately, and you feared that he might have woken up. Fortunately, David was still asleep. You tiptoed back to bed and slipped under the sheets. It was a bit cold, but you would deal. After all, it's the least you could do after taking his bed. You closed your eyes and slept for the rest of the night unbothered.

David, however, had woken up. As soon as the warmth hit him, his eyes shot open. Turned away from you, he waited until you had shuffled back into bed before he mulled over his thoughts. It was so kind of you to give him the comforter, but he didn't want you to go without. He was about to get up and give it back when your smell hit him. Like sweet daises, and a little bit of honey. Well, you would be upset with him if he gave the comforter back, right? He decided to keep the blanket, snuggling close and taking a deep breath. He didn't want you mad at him, after all. David fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.


	4. New Day, New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the Reader finally meets Gwen. Antics ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Hope it's the right size.

David shook you awake bright and early. You had successfully fought him off twice before he decided to tug the covers off of you. You shrieked, cold immediately seeping in, and gave him an angry glare. He simply laughed it off and placed his hand out to you. "Don't bite me, or you don't get any of the omelette for today's breakfast." Sighing, you accepted his terms, and took his hand. 

He was surprisingly soft, save for a few rough patches of years of hard work. As he pulled up with ease, you gasped at just how quickly he did it. You had thought David was lanky, but apparently he was toned. Up this close, you could see the muscles under his shirt flex with his motions. You hadn't expected David to tug that hard, and you fell forward into his chest. "Woah there, (Y/N)!" he steadied you with one hand, and held on tight with the other that held yours. He was even closer now, and you swore you could hear his heartbeat through the cloth of his forest green tee. His breath tickled the top of your head as he let out a quick chuckle and steadied you upright. Almost as quick as it happened, it ended, and you glanced up at your co-counselor. David was either blushing from embarrassment or laughter, and you couldn't help but admire the way he looked. You shyly ran a hand through your hair, and realised you had some serious bed head. The color drained from your face and you gasped, ducking under David and heading straight to the small bathroom in his cabin. You balked at the image in the mirror. The ring girl had nothing on you. You took the brush you had used yesterday after the shower and tamed the wild mess. You couldn't believe someone like David saw your wild mane and didn't laugh. You felt incredibly embarrassed as you exited the bathroom, only to find David right and ready for the day to begin.

Tucking a now brushed strand of hair behind your ears, you grabbed your suitcase from the corner of the cabin and took a look at the clothes you had to choose from. David jumped and darted to the side of the room, where his dresser was. "Now I know it's a little soon, and the kids don't show up until May...But I want you to wear the official Camp Campbell Counsellor's outfit." Your hand stilled, half clutching a dark blue pair of jeans. Outfit? You knew there had to be some sort of code, but you didn't think you would have to actually go out and buy something for this job. You started to sweat until David cleared his throat to get you to turn around. "A-and I know your size probably isn't the same, because I guessed, but you could wear this one." He was holding out the same dark green tee that he was wearing, only one size larger. "I'm sorry I had to guess! I have no idea what your size is! It's a good size! A great size! Perfect, even!" You had flashbacks to yesterday and realised it would just be better to take the damn tshirt. Sparkles shone in David's eyes as you thanked him for the garment and took it from him. He stood there, bouncing until you coughed and waved the shirt. "C-can I have some privacy please?" you managed to squeak out. David turned a dark shade of pink and keened out what you thought was an "of course!" before he swiftly yanked the door open and slammed it behind him.

You changed into your jeans, but stared aprehensively at the dark green tee. There were no indications of a proper size marking in the collar, but it did look to be about the right fit. You pulled the shirt halfway over your head before the door burst back open. You screamed, unable to see who or what was causing the commotion, and fell straight onto your butt. In a hurry, you tugged the tee right the rest of the way and looked towards the door. Gwen was standing in the cabin, with an expression that looked to be between shock and laughter. You blushed brightly and started to push yourself off of the floor. She chuckled and held out a hand to you, which you accepted immediately. Although not as strong as David, Gwen obviously was no stranger to pulling bodies around and brought you up with relative ease. She lifted her other hand and gave a slight wave. "Hey, so..uhhh...I'm Gwen. Sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I was having a pretty rough one..you know...with...stuff....and things..." You knew what it was like to have a day where you just didnt want to see anyone, so you smiled and nodded. Eager to get along with Gwen and get off on the right foot, you gave her an extra thumbs up and said, "I know right? I missed the new episode of Riverdale yesterday because David dragged me around camp all day!" You had no idea if she watched T.V. at all, but it luckily hit right on the mark with her. Gwen's face lit up for the first time and she opened her mouth to ask you what you thought about a certain male lead when the cabin door once again flew open. 

David was drenched in sweat and completely red, his eyes frantically searching the room until he saw you. "(Y/N)! I was in the mess hall and thought I heard you scream! Is everything alright?" Upon seeing her co-counselor, Gwen's face automatically lost all joy that it once had. She facepalmed and headed for the door, obviously not interested to spend another minute with David in the room. Pushing past him, she glanced one more time at you and gave a half smile before completely leaving the cabin.

David shuffled over to you and placed both hands on his hips. You were about to explain why you screamed, but the embarrassed look on his face stopped your train of thought. "You...uh....look...." he was shifting his weight on to both of his feet repeatedly, swaying back and forth. Finally, he wiped his brow, took a big breath, and spit out what was on his mind.  
"Youlookreallygreatomelettesarereadyletsgo!", David muttered in a panic, before bolting out the door. You smiled, brushed the dirt off of your hands and headed to the mess hall. After all, David's cooking was great, and you couldn't wait to see what he had in store for the day.

Wait. It was cleaning. Darn.


	5. Cleaning Clutz!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Reader, along with David, tackle the cabin problem head on. David helps with the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. You won't catch me in that cabin.

You were currently shivering in the doorway of your cabin. Never before in your life had a task looked so daunting, that you couldn't even think about where to start. David, however, had just brushed past you and snapped on a couple of latex gloves. He handed you a respirator and your own pair, urging you to put it on. "Niel left these last summer. I asked him what he was doing with them but he glared at me and zipped up the tent." You put on the mask and automatically had thoughts of Breaking Bad. David stepped one foot into the cabin and down onto the dust layer. Almost immediately, a cloud appeared, and you felt very glad that ..'Niel'.. had left the respirators. 

You were sweating more than you did on the first day at the camp. Your hair was stuck fast to your forehead, and your breaths were slowly becoming more labored. You were hunched over the vanity, attempting to attack the surface grime as best as you could. You were so focused in the task that you didn't hear David walk up behind you. A rush of cool air hit the back of your neck as he lifted up your hair and started to place it into a ponytail. You froze up, completely shocked as he finished what he was doing. As soon as you felt your hair fall onto your back, you whipped around to look at David. He was completely enraptured in his task, eyes half lidded and face completely red. His fingers lingered at your nape for just a moment, and his eyes were trained at the place where they met your neck. You were shocked at yourself more than him. Why didn't you immediately jump back? Why did you want to let him do it? After your heart skipped two beats, he snapped his hand away. Against all odds, he became even redder. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, his eyes so wide you thought they would pop out. You felt like you must have looked exactly the same. In a flash, he snapped the respirator back on and turned away to work. 

It had been 30 minutes since the incident, and you were still cleaning away layers upon layers of filth. You desperately needed a drink. David was on the other side of the room, attempting to fix the bed. You popped your mask off and let out a big breath before you thought of what to say. "Hey, David?" he visibly shuddered, but continued to clean. You decided to continue. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?" You watched as he frantically shook his head no, not daring to look your direction. You felt a little pang of hurt, but decided to shrug it off. If it was a mistake, it was a mistake. No need to feel so bad. You made it to the mess hall and sat at the counter with your drink. Sighing, you took a big gulp of water and mulled over the recent events.

Even after you left, David couldn't stop imagining the scenario over and over. He shook his head and tried to continue cleaning, only to realise he had been stuck at the same spot for a while now. He huffed, tossing the dirty rag down and pulled off his mask. Why had he done that? He couldn't help but be amazed at how hard you were working, and only wanted to help you cool off. He had kept one of Gwen's hair ties in his front pocket, since it was very useful to tie up two sticks if needed. He sighed and slunk out of the cabin. David walked straight past the mess hall and to the showers. 'Stupid cabin. I don't even want to finish cleaning the-" Wait. Why didn't he want to finish it? He never stops without completing something. His face burned in shame at his thoughts, and stepped into the washroom to take a long cold shower.

You had finished your water ages ago, and the sweat on your body had begun to rapidly cool off. Feeling your skin was probably the most digusting thing on your list that year. Dirt, salt crystals, and sticky sweat were caked on your body. You sighed, cleaned the glass, and headed to the showers. Surely, David would still be cleaning. He seemed so adamant to stick with cleaning for a while. A shower couldn't hurt.


	6. Clean Body, Clean Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David faces harsh realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blegggh. Aren't crushes the worst?

David was halfway through his shower when he heard you enter the cabin. You must have realized the shower was running, he thought, because he heard the sofa creak a couple of times and then settle. David pushed a hand through his wet locks and wondered what you thought about him now. Of course he wanted you to like him, you were his co-counselor, and hopefully, his friend. But the way you looked today was so..breathtaking. As soon as those thoughts popped into his head, he smacked both hands on his face and rubbed as hard as he could. So what if you were beautiful. Oh hooey. He knew exactly what he was feeling. A sense of dread washed over his body immediately. David clamored to turn the shower to it's coldest setting, hoping he could shock his body into not having a crush. It didn't work. With a sigh, he got out and got ready for bed.

You heard the shower running as soon as you entered the cabin. You thought about heading out, but where would you go? The sun was set, and Gwen was locked up in her room already. You didn't want to push her so much, even if you got off on a good start. It was far too late to bug her now. You relaxed into the frumpy couch and rested your arm and head on the side of it. You closed your eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

David was all ready for bed when he exited the bathroom, only to find you peacefully dozing on his sofa. He felt a pang of guilt for taking so long in the shower. And he knew that if you slept in that position, you would be very sore the next day. Getting on his knees, he gently grasped the arm under your head and debated on how hard he should shake you. Your breath came out in small puffs, tickling his hand. David found that he was once again enraptured by you. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. Blushing like mad, he finally shook you, hoping that it would do the trick.

It did, and your eyelids fluttered open in slight confusion at being woken up. You blinked a couple times before managing to breathily say a quick "David?" in surprise before fully understanding your position. You glanced at your arm, which he still had a hold on, and began to sit up. "Oh! Owwww.." you felt terribly sore. David gasped and let go of you, mumbling out a "W-we worked really hard today. You must be sore. The uh..shower is open." The shower! Holy hell did you need one. You quickly thanked David and headed to the bathroom to get all ready for bed. Hopefully, there was still some hot water left.

Incredibly, there was. It was as if David hadn't used any at all. Either that, or the water heater at camp was amazing at it's job. You happily let the almost scalding water cascade down your body, allowing the heat to slowly sink into your aching muscles. Tiredly, you scrubbed all the gunk of the day off of your body. 

When you got out of the shower and dressed, you found David was already asleep on the sofa. On his bed was the comforter you gave him last night. You felt a pang of annoyance go through you like lightning. 'This brat..so stubborn..' you thought as you glanced back at him. He was probably going to start shivering soon. You grabbed the blanket off the bed and gently placed it over him, making sure his feet were properly covered. You made your way back over to the other side of the room and crawled into bed. It felt too good as you crawled in, and you found yourself in deep sleep yet again.

David pulled the comforter closer to his body. He wasn't really cold, no. But you chose to give the blanket back to him. He felt his heart squeeze, and he turned around to see you. You were facing him, fast asleep, the only sound in the room being your breathing. You looked just as peaceful as you did on the couch. David blushed brightly and settled deeper into the blanket, making sure it surrounded him as much as possible. He was so glad you gave the comforter back to him. He closed his eyes tight, and fell asleep to the mental image of you hugging him just like the comforter was.


	7. Are We Close?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes a look at their new cabin, and David makes some plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I wish David would come clean *my* room.

David let you sleep in that morning, and you woke up to the sun already high in the sky. Stretching out as much as you could, you were pleasantly surprised to find your muscles didn't really hurt that much. You smiled to yourself and launched off the bed, freezing when you heard something hit the floor with a soft thump. Glancing down, you saw your tshirt from yesterday on the ground slightly crumpled. Sighing, you picked it up and unbundled it. A note fluttered down and touched your foot, and you raised an eyebrow before bending back down to snatch it up. 

David's handwriting was actually very neat, with a couple of little doodles here and there on the corners. He explained that he would finish up the cleaning in your cabin, and that he hoped you didn't mind him washing your clothes. You really didn't. In fact, you were blushing at the thought of how bad you probably smelled when he woke you up yesterday. You changed into your fresh shirt and hopped out of the cabin, excited to start the day. When was the last time you felt like this after waking up? David must be rubbing off on you.

After knocking twice on your cabin door, David opened it for you. He was practically beaming with excitement, hopping from foot to foot and shaking his fists by his chest. "Oh goody! I'm so glad you're here, (Y/N)! Come in come in come in!" You giggled and made your way in, with David trailing behind you like a loving puppy. It was like a completely different room. All of the hard work you did yesterday couldn't compare to what David was apparently capable of. The wooden floor was practically sparkling. You clapped your hands together ecstatically and surveyed the entire room. The bed was clean enough that the queen would sleep on it. You noticed the bed sheets almost immediately. David cleared his throat and spoke. "I noticed you liked my sheets, so I got you the same ones. Hope you don't m-mind." You jumped for joy right then and there. "Oh Davey! They're so comfortable and cute! I'm so so happy!" You couldn't keep still.

You ran over to the vanity, smoothing your hands over the surface in pure amazement. It squeaked under your palms, and even had a little sheen to it. The entire room was wonderful. You glanced up and at the mirror. David was still behind you, wearing that look he had yesterday. And even as you turned around and walked up to him, he didn't even move. 'Is this like, a David thing?' you thought as he continued to zone out. You waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to David?" and he finally glanced down at you. He smiled softly before snapping out of it. "Huh?! Oh! I'm fine!", he stuttered as he busied himself with his hands. You beamed at him. "This was so amazing. Thank you so much. You're a really great friend. Now come on! I need breakfast and I bet you need lunch!" Full of energy, you bounded out of the cabin and straight to the mess hall. David stood there in a stupor, messing with his thumbs and picking at his nails. "She called me Davey.." Confirming this out loud made him blush even harder, and he hurried along after you. 

Luckily, you two didn't make a mess this time. You munched on your sandwich, engulfed by thoughts about how you were going to style your cabin. "Say, David! How far is this camp from town?" His eyes shifted to the side while he thought, a cute quirk you noted. "Well, there's a small town near here called Sleepy Peak, but it's kind of a drive. What for?" You chewed slowly and spoke from behind your hand. "I was wanting to get some stuff to decorate my cabin with." David nodded in agreement. "The cabin was pretty bare bones. You must not be used to living like that. To be honest, I like it. There's just something about living near the wilderness with nothing but your wits to really get the blood pumping in the morning." The longer he spoke, the more his eyes started to shine. You recognized this look from when you first met him, and knew that if you didn't do something fast, he would go off on a tangent. "Yeah! I totally agree!" you lied. 

He smiled wide, and began shaking your free hand. "A fellow camper among us? I knew you would fit right in! Say, we should go camping before the kids get here! Just the two of us!" You imagined camping with David, sitting by the fire on a cold night...not having any blankets..only having one tent. You choked on a piece of sandwich and grabbed your water bottle instantly. You had to swat David's hand to get him to sit back down between coughs. He was halfway standing, ready to perform the Heimlich if you gave him the signal. "David!..cough..I'm fine! Sit back down!" After a moment, you finally calmed down. He looked down shyly and mumbled, "I didn't know the thought of camping with me was that bad..." You smacked his hand and smiled. "Of course I'll camp with you. I'd love to." You pondered your answer for a moment while David began to beam. "So how many tents do you have?" You questioned, and he broke out into a blush.

"J-just one."


	8. Why is it Called Sleepy Peak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice trip out to Sleepy Peak reveals some backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stars are probably the best thing about camp.

You were sure your face was hotter than the surface of the sun. "O-oh. O-only one tent? That's t-too bad." You didn't dare look him in the eyes. He shuffled a bit in his chair, clearly torn between wanting to speak, but unsure if he should. You felt a spark as you locked eyes on accident, and blinking became impossible. The words you wanted to say were stuck fast to the tip of your tongue. 'I think we have a connection. I think you're cute. I think we should kiss.' You thought of caring for your friend back in highschool through a breakup. You remembered getting rejected after confessing to your crush. You remembered your mother warning you not to fall hard for someone you just met. You could see her shaking her head at you in pity, if only she could see this moment. The anxiety was making you sick. 

"We could.." David spoke, breaking the thick silence easily. "We could go in to town and get another tent. Then we could get your room supplies...!" His face lit up, excited at the prospect of killing two birds with one stone. He broke the eye contact you shared, and glanced down at his trusty watch. "Oh golly! We better get going then! It's already noon!" You threw the sandwich away and chugged the rest of the water as he urged you to hurry. He practically ran as soon as you made it out of the messhall, and you dared to keep up. Panting, you finally got to his old car and reached up to grab the handle of the door. David was quicker. "Here," he softly pushed your hand away and opened the door for you. "Ladies first." never before had a guy opened the door for you. Blushing, you climbed into the front seat and buckled yourself in. 

The car had seen better days, but it had that old car smell that reminded you of your childhood. You liked it. David swooped into the driver's seat and pumped the brakes. The car reared into gear, and the soft foamy seats pressed gently into your back as he sped up and out of the camp. The road to Sleepy Peaks was different from the one you took to get to camp the first time, yet it was the same. Nothing but trees and grass bordered the sides of the cracked pavement road. David reached over and popped open the glove box. "Oh sorry!" he swiped his hand away from you. "I'm just used to driving by myself." You took a look in front of you at the compartment, and saw it was filled to the brim with CD's. David chuckled as you admired his stash. "Bet you've never seen one that big, right? My car might be reliable, but CD's are the only thing she'll take." He patted the dash while he said this, as if to soothe it. You rifled through the stacks, and found quite a few movie soundtracks. You settled on a 'Now That's What I Call Music!'. It was pretty old, and you enjoyed all the throwback songs. You couldn't help but dance a little to the tunes, and even David started to wiggle with you. You finished the entire CD before reaching the town. Bored, you shuffled through the stacks again to find something better. You remembered David reaching over earlier, and you were kind of curious to know what he was going for. "Hey, what did you want to listen to?" He blushed and slammed the glove box closed. "Nothing!" You immediately reached back and re-opened the compartment. You were way too curious now. You rifled through titles, looking for any one that looked slightly embarrassing. You found an e-book of the Twilight saga, and held it up triumphantly. He shook his head furiously. "I only bought that to keep Gwen happy when we have to go pick up supplies in town!" You deflated, pushing the CD back into place, but slipped a little and pushed a couple out instead. You bent down to get them from the car floor and froze. One was the most recent songs of last fall from Kidz Bop, and the other was Invasion of Privacy by Cardi B. He blushed furiously and grabbed both CD's from your hands while maintaining eye contact with the road. He sighed, placing the rap CD back into the dashboard and handed you the Kidz Bop. "It was this one. The other one is from Bo-" he cut himself off. "My...ex." You fiddled with the case in your hands, feeling disgustingly bad about being so curious. "Sorry David." You popped it open and placed it into the radio. Kidz Bop filled the car, replacing the heavy silence. He gripped the steering wheel and blushed. "It's alright. It's ok when things just don't work out. But you really don't have to play this CD. Gwen says everyone hates it." You didn't give him a real response, but instead chose to sing "Baby now we got baaaad bloood!". David laughed at your attempt and sang with you. You smiled at each other and had a karaoke carpool for the rest of the way to town. You hadn't laughed that much in ages. You held your stomach and groaned. "Ughhh! No more! No more! I can't laugh any more!" David smiled at your protests as the Sleepy Peak population sign came into view. 

For the first time, he wished the ride there was way longer.


	9. On the Town and Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets a flash of confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orion's belt is the only constellation I know.

The town was incredibly small. There were a total of 12 buildings in all, one being the gas station. They lined the street on both sides, leaving nothing to the imagination. You surveyed your choices for today. A gas station, bank, pizza place, post office, boutique, appliance store, bookstore/library, motel, general foods, outdoor goods, diner, and a bar. David pumped gas quietly while you took in your limited choices. You could easily narrow down the places you needed to visit, and settled on the outdoor store first. You relayed your decision to David, who happily agreed, and you two parked the car, heading out.

The outdoor goods store was run by a burly man named "rley." You were too frightened to ask his full name, and his scruffy beard had long since covered up the rest of his nametag. You purchased the tent and sleeping bag as quickly as possible. Your next stop was the boutique, and you were quite surprised that they held quite a few non-boutique like items. It was very spacey, with mannequins situated on either side of the store. One corner held jewerly, and while most of the store had only clothes, you stumbled upon a small area of kitschy decorations. Most of it was Paris themed, and you settled on a nice cork board with a quilt-ish pattern. You also purchased a very fluffy blanket. David scolded you a bit, reminding you that it was the summer. You waved him off and completed your time in the store. You made your way to the library. 

After picking out the smuttiest vampire romance novel you could find for Gwen, you heard David's stomach growl. You both laughed and headed back to the car. After placing everything in the back, you turned to David. "Wanna have dinner?" He turned beet red and nodded his head yes, and you decided to push your luck. "Okay! It's a date!" David's reaction was immediate. He bit his lip and shook, hands clenching and unclenching. You blushed and turned towards the diner. "Haha! Got you!" You giggled out as you took a step towards the restaurant. David grabbed your hand, and you could feel the heat radiating off of his palm. You turned back around, about to apologize for the joke, but he was quicker. "O-okay." Your heart jumped into your throat. "It's a d-date." You could feel your heartbeat throughout your entire body. Before you could respond, David marched forward, dragging you towards the diner. 

You finally made it inside when David realised he never let go of your hand. He yelped, gaining a few looks from a couple work tired folks, and apologized. You blushed, nodded, and sat down across from him at the back corner booth. He placed his chin into his palm and gazed outside at the sunset. You couldn't help but check out the way the sun made his burgundy hair glimmer with just a bit more red. The golden rays shone in his eyes, like a highlighter lifevest in seafoam murky ocean water. His cheeks still pink from earlier. You wished you could see what he was thinking. The waitress cleared her throat and placed down two menus, breaking you from your distraction. David snapped his head back, putting on his best smile and asked her for two glasses of Sleepy Peak Soda. "I'm warning you now. I have no idea what they put in there. But it's gosh darn good. You'll see." After your cola arrived, David took drink and smiled. You gingerly took the straw between your lips and took a sip. 'That's so sweet!' You thought, as you brought a hand up to your mouth. David didn't seem to mind, and continued to nurse his drink. "That's got to have at least like, 50 buckets of sugar in there!" He chuckled at your outburst. "I know," David took another long sip. "Don't tell the kids." You blushed and took another drink. It was very, very sweet. But it also had a tang to it. The waitress returned and asked for your orders. 'Crap!' you balked at the menu. 'I haven't even looked at it!' David ordered a sandwich and you flipped through your options at lightspeed. You felt a hand lightly settle on top of yours, and you looked up to see David blushing. "Actually, can we have a couple of minutes?" the waitress nodded and left you two alone. "Sorry," David started. "I was kind of in my own little world. Let's look at the menu!" There were only three pages. One breakfast, one lunch and dinner, and the last being drinks and dessert. You settled on the chicken tenders and french fries. David either didn't notice, or didn't care that his hand was still on top of yours, because he hadn't moved it since the waitress left. When she returned, he ordered for the both of you and placed his chin back into his palm. You decided to do the same and glance out the window. "It's beautiful." you couldn't help but say. David agreed. Your food arrived, and he finally let go of your hand. You felt the cold right away, and wished he hadn't. You two ate in peace, occasionally asking the other about what they liked. Even though you protested, David paid, and you headed out of the diner. 

You had never seen so many stars in your life. Like glittering freckles, you gazed up in awe at just how surprisingly beautiful Sleepy Peak could be. You felt something brush against your knuckles, and a hand gently engulfed yours. You turned to look at David, and he was breathtaking. Admiring the stars, the two of you stood for what felt like ages. You wanted to tell him how you felt. Feeling your palms become increasingly sweaty, you clenched them together. David noticed, released your hand, and pointed out the big dipper. You pointed out Orion's belt. He smiled big and glanced down. "Oh hooey! It's late! We really need to get back to camp! Come on!" When you finally made it back to the car, David opened the door for you again. You thanked him and returned to the front seat. When he turned the car on, you urged him to pick out some music. He nodded, and chose some guitar instrumentals. You yawned, shuffled deeper into the inviting foam, and closed your eyes.

When he was sure you were asleep, David reached behind him to find the blanket you bought today. One handed, he placed it over you and turned the music slightly down. You sleepily grabbed one of his hands and held it. He blushed, entwined your fingers together and laid them comfortably down. And for the second time ever, he wished the ride back to camp was a million years longer.


	10. 1, 2, 3, Best Friends We'll Be!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David realizes he enjoyed having the reader sleep in his cabin. The reader is clumsy. Gwen is in love with vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor David. The work never ends.  
> You're welcome, Gwen.

You woke up the next day in bed, the light of early morning sun just barely beginning to enter the cabin. You pulled the sheets close and yawned, the smells of pine and cotton filling your nose. 'Mmm!' you thought, 'Smells like David!'. You paled and sat up as quickly as possible. Wait. These aren't your sheets. It smells like David because you are in his cabin. You snapped your head in the direction of the sofa. Surprisingly, David was still fast asleep, curled into himself like a little baby. 

You tried to be as quiet as possible, but he woke up as soon as your foot touched the floor. "OH GOLLY! WHAT TIME IS IT?!" You winced at the volume of his outburst and stood, hoping he wouldn't burst your ear drums like that again. He hurriedly looked at his watch and gasped. "8 A.M.?! I should've been doing my morning routine ages ago!" He kicked off the comforter in a flash and folded it neatly. You watched David like a hawk, trying to catch his actions as he got ready with lightning speed. He halted in the middle of the room, and finally turned to you. "Oh! You're up early! And you must be wondering why you're here and not in your own cabin! I mean, I would be curious too! And you have every right to question!" David kept circling around the reason as to why you weren't in your own room. "And after we got back I thought, 'Gee. What if (Y/N) wakes up and sees an unfamiliar room and gets scared, causing her to fall off the bed and snap her neck in an untimely death?' But I'm also worried about the security of the room! It hasn't been used for ages!" He continued to list off the reasons why he thought the room was unsafe, and you quirked an eyebrow. "But David," you interjected, "I'm sure it's fine? You cleaned it really good. And we were in it all day and nothing happened." He prickled and started to mess with his fingers, picking at the calloused tips. "Alright...You're right! Starting tonight, you'll stay in your own cabin! Yaaaaay!" His eyes glanced to the side while he cheered, and you noticed his smile looked very forced. He sighed without warning and headed out the door. You sat there confused, waiting for him to come back explain why he was acting that way, but he didn't return. You hopped up and off the bed, and headed for a long hot shower. After getting ready, you glanced at the bed one last time. 'I wonder if my bed will be as comfortable..'. You shook your head and decided to deliver the book to Gwen.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is this 'Hot Hot Vampires'?!" Gwen had her hands on the collar of your t-shirt and was vigorously shaking you, obviously excited. "Y-yes?!" you said in a panic. "David and I went into town yesterday and-" she dropped you as soon as those words hit her ears. "Wait. What?...(Y/N). You spent the entire day with David?" She swiped the book from your hands and eyed you suspiciously. "And you...enjoy his company?" You blossomed into a full out blush. Gwen had watched enough television trash to understand the situation immediately. Sighing, she placed her new treasure on the bedside table and patted the bed, urging you to sit down with her. When you carefully placed yourself next to her, she patted your back softly. "I'm so.." you had no idea where this was going. "So...so HAPPY! YES! Way to take one for the team, (Y/N)!" You felt entirely confused. She turned towards you, grabbing both of your hands. "He's not going to bother me all summer when we're forced to hang out together if he's too busy with you! Don't you see? I'm free!" Her eyes filled with tears. "You freed me. And brought me a vampire romance novel! You're saving me from David, while simultaneously being an actual cool person to be around." She wiped her tears, and you sat there utterly confused. "Now go!" She let go of your hands and began to push you out. "Mama's got a book to read! Wait for me, my sparkling lovelies!" And as soon as you crossed the threshold out of the room, she slammed the door shut. You stood there, frozen in confusion until your stomach rumbled. Breakfast was calling, and you guess you should answer.

Breakfast was alright. You had never been a great cook, and self sufficiency could only take the dish so far. You munched on the cereal, and inwardly wished it was David's cooking instead. In fact, he hadn't shown up since the outburst this morning, and Gwen obviously didn't want to be bothered. You finished and cleaned up, and decided to place your things into the barren cabin. A corkboard under one arm, and a blanket under the other, you trudged up to your room. Jiggling the doorknob, you found it wouldn't open. Why would your cabin even be locked? Sighing, you set the items down and tried again. It was no use, your door was stuck fast. Grasping the doorknob with both hands, you tugged as hard as possible, leaning backwards with all of your weight. A sickening crack shot through the air, and the bottom hinge of the door snapped off. You let go of the door and gaped, leaning down to pick up the broken piece. It was completely rusty, the once strong iron was incredibly weakened from years of weathering. Taking extra care, you examined the top of the door. While that hinge was still in one piece, it looked to be about the same level of eroded. You placed the door softly into the frame, making sure the cabin was supporting it. Sighing at the stroke of luck, you picked up the three items and headed out. There was no way you were comfortable sleeping in a doorless cabin, and you had no idea how to fix it. 

But you knew who probably did.


	11. Fix It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader explains why the cabin door is broken. Back to Sleepy Peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like thunder.

Knocking on your co-counselors door, you mulled over what to say. 'Hi, David! I know you're kind of upset today, but I was wondering if you could fix my door. That I broke. Sorry.'  You stood there, thinking it over until David answered. He opened the door slowly, sniffed a few times, and asked who it was. "Uh...hi. I..." the words died on your tongue as soon as the light hit his face. He looked terrible, eyes red and watery, and a first ever frown was present on his face. "Are you...ok?" you instantly forgot all about your problem, and gave David a look of compassion. He sniffled once more and nodded. "Yeah, it's nothing I should be upset about. I'm fine." He glanced down as he said this, and his eyebrows scrunched together as the broken hinge came into view. "Wait. What's that?" 

You suddenly felt nervous, moving the piece about in your hands. "Oh this? It's uh...my door hinge. To my cabin. It...broke...suddenly." His mouth formed an 'o' as he took the broken part from you. "Your door?" His eyes shifted to the side while he calculated. "And...that won't be safe at all to use your cabin until it's fixed!" You began to fidget in place. "I'm sorry. I don't feel safe without a door. Would it be ok to.." David wrapped his arms around you and squeezed. "Of course you can! I'm so happy!" He hugged you tight, and you smiled, relieved. As soon as he pulled back, you noticed he looked a million times better. He whisked inside to grab the car keys. "Come on! We're burning daylight!" And the two of you were once again on the way to Sleepy Peak.

After having lunch and grabbing the part, you hit the road back to camp. The skies were turning a menacingly grey, and you knew that rain was surely on the forecast one hundred percent. About half way back, the first drop hit the windshield. Your eyes trained on it, while the second drop hit right beside it. Soon, it was pouring. You liked the rain, but thunder was another story.  You prayed that it wasn't a storm, and just a light rain. Thunder boomed, and you couldn't help but jump slightly at the sheer volume of it. David glanced over concerned, "(Y/N), do you not like the thunder?". You refused to make eye contact and blushed, thoroughly embarrassed. Brows furrowed, you stuck your open palm towards him. When nothing happened, you finally looked towards him. "H...hand. Your hand." He exploded into a blush, realised what you wanted, and surrendered one of his hands over. You entwined between his lanky fingers and breathily hummed in satisfaction. The thunder ceased to bother you.

Finally back at camp, David insisted you stay in the car while he got an umbrella. You protested, but his constant insisting wore you down. So here you were, watching the rain pitter patter down the passenger side window. You were cheering on two of the drops as they raced, when a soaking wet David yanked the door open and held the umbrella over the opening. "Th-thanks for waiting!" You hopped out, grabbed the part, and the both of you hurriedly made it back to the cabin. The wind unfortunately soaked your side with rain as you stood in the doorway of the cabin, and as soon as it was unlocked and opened, you two mad dashed inside. It was freezing, and David lit the cabin fireplace as quick as he could. He pushed you into the bathroom, and handed you a change of clothes. "Get changed before you get a cold, please." Blushing, you accepted. After changing, you allowed him access to the bathrooms so he could change as well, and headed for the fireplace. Thoroughly chilled, you welcomed the slight heat of the flames. David joined you shortly after, and ruffled his hair. 

Grabbing the fluffy blanket from the bed, you wrapped it around him. He blushed, and opened the side, ushering you to join him. The two of you were a blushing mess, warming up even quicker due to the embarrassment of the predicament. Snuggling up as close as you could possibly get to David, you let your head rest on his shoulder. He bristled for a moment before slithering an arm around your waist. "Hey David?" you spoke, a little obscured by his shoulder. He hummed. You took that as a go ahead, and decided to ask what was up with him this morning. The fire cracked loudly, the logs resettling themselves. When he didn't respond, you lifted your head up and looked at him. He was frowning, a dark red blush adorning his cheek and nose. Sighing, David realised you weren't going to let it go, and started to tell you the truth. "I think..." he swallowed thickly. "I think I was over thinking yesterday. Gwen always teases me for being naïve...and I just thought maybe....between us..." The frown began to settle in deeper, and you decided to just do what you wanted to do. "And..-" he froze into place when he felt your lips on his cheek. Softly, you kissed him for only a brief moment before returning back to your spot on his shoulder. David melted, his grip on your side tightening into a vice hold. He nuzzled into the top of your head, and planted a small kiss. The two of you sat sleepily in front of the fire, listening to the rain on the roof. In this moment, you felt that actions truly did speak louder than words.


End file.
